My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Shattered Worlds Part I
by Armityle
Summary: Semanas tras mi versión de Legend of Everfree, las chicas viven sus vidas en la Escuela Canterlot mientras ayudan a Flash a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Sin embargo, las cosas se vuelven tensas cuando el mundo ya es consciente de la magia, los miedos de Twilight y Flash por sus fantasmas del pasado, una encuentro inesperado para Sunset Shimmer y la intervención de GLIMMERCORP.
1. Preludios

**ESTE FANFICTION ES LA SECUELA DE MI VERSIÓN DE LA PELICULA "LEGEND OF EVERFREE" QUE FUE ESCRITO ANTES DEL LANZAMIENTO DE LA PELICULA ORIGINAL. CUALQUIER ERROR DE CONTINUIDAD SERÁ ACEPTADO COMO PARTE DE UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.**

 **Preludios**

 **Preludio 1: Primeras lecciones**

Era un día tranquilo de la Escuela Canterlot, los estudiantes estaban en sus clases o tenían horas libres. Las cosas normales de adolescentes normales. Sin embargo, la Escuela Canterlot era especial debido a 6 chicas con habilidades especiales, mejor dicho 5 chicas y una poni convertida humana.

En el campo de futbol, se encontraba Sunset Shimmer junto con su nuevo estudiante en magia, Flash Sentry, quien recibió poderes mágicos tras su larga unión con uno de los enemigos de las chicas que enfrentaron en el Bosque Everfree, el Parásito. Le estaba enseñando a usar sus nuevas habilidades.

-De acuerdo Flash, esta es tu primer día de entrenamiento en magia-dijo Sunset Shimmer-¿Estás listo?-.

-Sí-dijo Flash Sentry-¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-Bien, de acuerdo, como emanas energía azul, trata de canalizarla en una bola-dijo Sunset Shimmer-Así-.

Sunset hizo una bola de color rojo con amarillo juntando sus manos. Flash quedó impresionado porque no solo ella lo creó sino que lo movía alrededor de sus manos como una pelota de ping pong hasta que la hizo desaparecer.

-Esto todavía no lo practicaremos, crea primero una bola-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-Muy bien-dijo Flash Sentry.

Flash juntó sus manos y se concentró, incluso más que en un examen de la escuela, sin embargo, solo aparecieron pequeñas chispas. Se concentró más y más.

-Tranquilo-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Continuó hasta que ya le salió la bola azul entre sus manos, quedó sorprendido.

-Excelente-dijo Sunset Shimmer-Ahora desvanécela-.

Flash extendió sus brazos, lo malo que fue rápido.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Sunset Shimmer-¡No tan rápido!-.

Sin embargo, la bola se salió de las manos de Flash y choco con una grada formado un hueco y quemando una parte. Se quedaron con cara de 0_0U

-De acuerdo, creo que hay que practicar más esa parte-dijo Sunset Shimmer algo nerviosa.

-Sin duda-dijo Flash Sentry nervioso-Mejor nos vamos-.

-Claro-dijo Sunset Shimmer

Se fueron corriendo para evitar problemas. Mientras afuera, los autos pasaban como siempre y un bus con un cartel pegado su costado que decía: "Todos somos iguales, ven con nosotros – Glimmercorp".

 **Preludio 2: Invenciones**

En su casa, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) estaba en el garaje haciendo nuevos inventos. Su pelo estaba amarrado y llevaba una bata de laboratorio. Su perro, Spike, se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces Twilight?-preguntó Spike.

-Mmmm, no mucho, Spike, elaborando nuevos proyectos de ciencias-dijo Twilight-Ahora que no hay amenazas mágicas, puedo concentrarme en mis inventos-.

-No olvides salir con nuestras amigas-dijo Spike

-Claro, Spike, eso también-dijo Twilight riéndose.

Spike miró los inventos anteriores de Twilight y enfocó la vista en su espectrómetro, el que llevó al Bosque Everfree para rastrear al Parasito, fue cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

-Twilight, si este es el espectrómetro que llevaste al Bosque Everfree, ¿dónde está el que llevaste a los Juegos de la Amistad?-.

-Cierto-dijo Twilight-Pero me acuerdo que Sunset lo rompió para que pudiera usar la magia de las chicas para detenerme al ser Midnight Sparkle. Debieron botarlo a la basura. Roto ya no servía y además solo yo sé cómo construirlo-.

-Oh bueno-dijo Spike comiendo una galleta de perro-Al menos no hay ningún problema-.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Twilight-Lo sé-.

En eso, la puerta del garaje se abrió y era su hermano mayor, Shining Armor. Spike dejó de hablar y se puso sobre las piernas de su ama.

-Hola, Twily-dijo Shining Armor.

-Hola, Shining Armor-dijo Twilight-¿Cómo va todo en la Escuela Crystal?-.

-Muy bien-dijo Shining Armor-Ahora que la directora Cinch tiene sus límites en cómo tratar a los estudiantes, las cosas son más tranquilas, pero de hecho, vine para darte esto. Creo que te gustara-.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Twilight

-Es un folleto sobre una feria de ciencias que se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana-dijo Shining-Pensé que te gustaría ir-.

-Oh vaya-dijo Twilight sorprendida y admirada al ver el folleto-Grandes inventos, nuevas tecnologías, hasta convención de libros de estudios y ciencia ficción. Es un sueño hecho realidad-.

Twilight se limpió los lentes de la emoción.

-Gracias, Shining Armor-dijo Twilight.

-No hay por qué-dijo Shining Armor-Apuesto que a tus amigas les gustará ir-.

Así Shining Armor se retiró y Spike se puso encima de la mesa.

-¿No es emocionante, Spike?-preguntó Twilight feliz-Una feria de ciencias en la ciudad-.

-Sí, claro-dijo Spike tomándolo como algo aburrido.

Twilight dejó a su costado el folleto, al lado de Spike. Este vio el folleto, pero no le prestó interés y decidió dormirse encima de la mesa mientras Twilight seguía con sus inventos. Lo único que Spike observó antes de cerrar los ojos el nombre del que organizaba la feria: "Glimmercorp".

 **Preludio 3: Propuesta**

En la Escuela Crystal, la directora Cinch firmaba acuerdos del Consejo Escolar que le permitieran conservar su empleo como directora sin que ella vuelva a obligar a los estudiantes a hacer algo que no está permitido. No comentó ninguno de los sucesos mágicos que ocurrieron en los Juegos de la Amistad, pero la Decana Cadence informó al Consejo Escolar sobre la actitud de Cinch en los juegos. Incluso los estudiantes de la Escuela Crystal apoyaron a Twilight. Cinch tuvo que renunciar a una parte de su reputación para seguir como directora y bajaron sus influencias. Una vez firmados, la Decana Cadence se las llevó de la oficina. Cinch solo se quedó en su oficina agarrándose la cabeza de enojo.

-Ahh-dijo Cinch molesta-Desde los Juegos de la Amistad, mi influencia y la reputación de la Escuela Crystal han bajado. Y no solo la Escuela Canterlot ha llamado la atención de otras personas, sino que perdí a mi mejor alumna por esa "mágica escuela"-.

Cinch se cruzó de brazos.

-Si hubiera una forma de que ya hubiera magia-dijo Cinch.

En eso, la Decana Cadence abrió la puerta.

-Ya firme suficientes acuerdo por hoy, Decana Cadence-dijo Cinch

-De hecho, no es un acuerdo-dijo Cadence-Le llegó una carta-.

-¿Una carta?-preguntó Cinch-¿De quien?-.

-No tiene nombre-dijo Cadence-Pero tiene un sello en el sobre-.

Cadence le entregó el sobre y puedo notar que el sello era "Gcorp".

-Gracias, Cadence, puedes retirarte-dijo Cinch.

Cadence tenía sospechas, pero se retiró. Cinch abrió el sobre y vio la carta. Comenzó a leerla. Atrás de la carta estaba escrito un nombre: "Glimmercorp".

Todo va cambiar…el tejido de la materia se deshace… el universo se destruye…

My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Shattered Worlds Part 1


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Intro y encuentro entre mundos

(La pantalla está en negro cuando se torna de color blanco y aparece un científico)

-El progreso-dijo el científico-La palabra clave para la evolución de nuestro mundo. Para ello, se enfoca en el futuro, y el futuro está aquí…-.

El científico extendió su mano y e hizo una señal. Todo desapareció y se mostró el cielo azul iluminado por la luz del Sol y rodeado por nubes, Unas letras aparecieron y formaron una palabra:

"GLIMMERCORP"

Apareció el científico otra vez.

-Glimmercorp está presente en nuestra vidas-dijo el científico-Desarrollamos sistemas de alta tecnología para que todos nuestros clientes tengas las comunidades necesarias sin exclusión ni abandono-.

Se mostraron diferentes artefactos y nuevos proyectos.

-Estamos trabajando en estudiar nuevas fuentes de energía que nos beneficiarían por igual y protegernos de diferentes desastres que pueden ocurrir-.

Muestran los eventos de Equesria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games y mi versión de Legend of Everfree. Sin embargo, solo aparecen los desastres, las chicas no aparecen.

-Bajo nuestra guía, podemos hacer segura nuestra ciudad y mundo-dijo el científico-Sin ninguna intervención de algún ente fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. Para aquellos que ven este comercial, recuerden….estamos aquí para servirles….

GLIMMERCORP

"Un mundo igual para todos"

Era un comercial que pasaba por las pantallas de muchos televisores dentro de una tienda de electrodomésticos patrocinado por la misma empresa del comercial – "GlimmercorpTVSTORE".

Una joven observó ese comercial por los diferentes televisores y continuó su camino hasta que llegó a una zona muy congestionada de gente donde sacó de un estuche, que traía, una guitarra y empezó a tocar.

 _(Basado en BvS: Dawn of Justice "Metropolis mankind is introduced to the superman")_

 **Ciudad Canterlot – El mundo humano conoce Equestria y la magia…**

Era una noche tranquila en Ciudad Canterlot, las personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro, los autos pasaban, se detenían en luces rojas y avanzaban en las verdes. En el centro de la ciudad, muy lejos de las casas, vecindarios simples y de la Escuela Canterlot, los edificios eran enormes y había rascacielos por doquier.

Para esa misma joven, era su una noche normal. Ella estaba pegada a una pared tocando una guitarra clásica, disfrutaba el sonido de la música y la gente que pasaba le daba dinero dentro de su estuche. Finalmente, cuando terminó, las personas le aplaudieron. Ella agradeció haciendo una reverencia, guardó el dinero en su bolso pequeño, seguido de su guitarra en el estuche.

Ella llevaba unas botas de color negro, decorado con llamas moradas, una falda de color negro, un saco de color gris cerrado con botones, su pelo era una mezcla de rojo con amarillo y estaba amarrado con un sola cola, su piel era de color luz ámbar y sus ojos eran de color verde.

Caminaba tranquila por las calles de la gran ciudad, tranquila y sonriendo como siempre, de manera normal. Pasó por grandes edificios, entre ellos el rascacielos más grande de toda la ciudad, donde personas con trajes entraban y salían, tenía grabado en lo más alto su nombre y era grande y brillante, estaba de manera horizontal: "GLIMMERCORP". Se dirigió a una pequeño café y sacó un poco de dinero.

-Quisiera una malteada de vainilla con chispas de chocolate-dijo la joven pagando.

-Seguro-dijo el cajero-¿A nombre de quién?-.

-Sunset Shimmer-dijo la joven.

El cajero pasó la orden y un empleado le preparó la malteada.

-Gracias-dijo Sunset Shimmer al recibirla.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y tomaba igual que los demás en el café. Todo estaba normal hasta que Sunset notó que un vaso con agua de una chica estaba temblando. Miró para otro lado y vio que también algunas cosas. Comenzó a ser evidente para todos. A Sunset le pareció extraño hasta que escucharon un ruido mientras las luces se volvían locas, apagaban, encendían, apagaban, encendían. Fue cuando un resplandor morado comenzó a salir de cielo nocturno hasta que se parecía una grieta que se extendió y se volvió un agujero en cielo. Sunset y los del café salieron a verlo, igual que los demás de la ciudad. Sunset trató de enfocar bien la vista hasta que algo inesperado y terrorífico pasó. Unas extrañas cosas negras salieron de ese agujero. Eran cientos y las personas se asustaron.

Comenzaron a correr por el miedo, Sunset también. No entendió qué estaba pasando. Mientras corría, pudo a una de esas cosas adherirse a una persona, se expandió sobre su cuerpo hasta la persona comenzó a gruñir y quería atacar a otras personas. Siguió observando y vio que pasaba lo mismo con otras personas que terminaron adheridas a esas extrañas cosas.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?-se preguntó Sunset Shimmer.

Estaba corriendo cuando vio una de esas cosas acercándose a una pequeña niña arrinconada en una esquina asustada.

Corrió a toda velocidad y esa cosa saltó para adherirse a la niña.

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritó la niña.

Antes que pudiera adherirse, Sunset golpeó esa cosa con su estuche de guitarra, como esta estaba adentro, la fuerza del golpe alejó a la cosa de la niña.

-¡Hija!-gritó una señorita.

Sunset tomó a la niña y se la llevó a su mamá.

-Llévesela de aquí, ocúltense-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

El caos abordaba la ciudad mientras esas cosas se adherían a más personas y más de esas cosas salían de ese agujero en cielo.

Sunset miró adelante y vio a cinco de esas cosas que se acercaban a ella. Con su estuche, apartó golpeando a las cosas y para protegerse. Subió al techo de una pequeña tienda, escalando las piezas de metal que había en la pared.

Cuando ya estaba en el techo, vio que otros agujeros salían del cielo y el viento era feroz, hasta movía su cabello.

Puso la vista en uno de los agujeros y vio a través de ellos, un castillo de cristal (el Imperio de Cristal), un castillo en un pequeño pueblo (Ponyville) y un castillo sobre una colina (Canterlot). Lo que le llamó la atención fue que, aparte de que esas cosas también estaban allí, los mismos gritos de miedo de las personas era también expresado por ponis.

-¿Esos son ponis?-se preguntó sorprendida Sunset Shimmer

Luego, por otro portal salieron 3 figuras extrañas. Pudo identificar que una era de color azul negruzco con ojos rojos, otra era un figura purpura clara con alas, orejas de poni y un cuerno celeste; por último, a su lado, la última figura era de color luz ámbar, con amarillo claro, alas resplandecientes y cuerno amarillo. Las 2 últimas figuras estaban peleando contra la primera.

-¿Qué son?-se preguntó estando oculta.

Las 2 figuras siguieron peleando contra la primera hasta que volvieron a atravesar un agujero, esta vez donde estaba el castillo en la colina. Sunset miró abajo y vio que las cosas estaban tomando a las personas sin parar. También notó que varias de esas cosas escalaban al techo done estaba ella. Una vez más, usó su estuche para golpearlas. Las apartaba, pero venían y venían.

Unos momentos más tarde, Sunset vio que los agujeros en el cielo se estaban cerrando y ya más de esas cosas no venían. Seguía apartándolas para que no se adhirieran a ella, pero comenzó a cansarse.

Fue un momento rápido cuando una de esas cosas saltó para adherirse a ella. No pudo darse cuenta y pensó que se pegaría a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sin embargo, no pasó.

Los abrió y vio que la cosa cayó al suelo, las otras se quedaron inmóviles hasta que todas se desintegraron.

Miró abajo del techo y vio que aquellos que se adhirieron también se desintegraron y las personas volvían a la normalidad.

Bajo y miró a todos sorprendida. Había recuperado su conciencia, según ella.

Sin embargo, no dejaban de preguntarse.

-¿Quiénes eran las que pelearon con ese monstruo?-se preguntó—Además, la de ámbar me resultaba muy familiar….a mí-.

Se preguntaba mientras las personas se alegraban de que el extraño suceso terminó.

La cámara se enfocó en una ventana de la tienda donde Sunset se había subido, dentro de la ventana, todo el fondo es negro. La cámara se acerca a la venta hasta que comienza romperse la ventana. Una vez que se rompe, una magia de arcoíris viaja por las piezas rotas y el fondo todavía es negro.

Créditos de inicio

(Música)

 _Por mucho tiempo, separados estábamos_

 _Coro: separados_

Hasbro Studios (Armityle) presents (las letras cada vez que se presentan se rompen en pedazos y cambian a las siguientes)

 _Ahora cambió, nos encontramos_

 _Nuestros mundos_

 _Nuestros destinos_

 _Entrelazados están_

Executive producer

Armityle

 _Coro: Lo están_

Executive producer

Armityle

 _Pero el peligro es ahora mayor_

 _Una amenaza sin igual_

Producer

Armityle

 _Nuestros mundos_

 _SE ROMPEN!_

 **SHATTERED WORLDS**

Art Director, Storyboard supervisor

Armityle

 _La colisión es inminente_

 _No puede parar_

 _Coro: ¿Ah no?_

Original Songs Composed, score by

Armityle

 _Destrucción habrá, un enemigo con enigma_

 _Esta es la última aventura_

Written by

Armityle

 _Vamos a luchar con lo que hay_

 _Amor y amistad_

Director

Armityle

 _Coro: OH SÍ_

Consultin Director

Armityle

 _Juntos saldremos_

 _No será el final_

Staring (Imágenes)

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Es Sci Twi en posición de batalla al ver una fisura dimensional)

 _La decisión dificil será_

 _Coro: Lo será_

Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Sunset Shimmer (la primera es la poni Sunset Shimmer con mirada gentil y la segunda es la humana quien mira con desconfianza a su contraparte poni, cerca una fisura dimensional)

 _Seguimos aquí y lo lograremos_

 _No nos rendiremos_

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash (lanzando una pelota de futbol a la fisura dimensional) and Applejack (Encima del granero viendo en el cielo una fisura dimensional)

 _Nuestros mundos salvaremos_

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie (Horneando pasteles y uno cae a una fisura dimensional) and Fluttershy (con sus animales, pero asustados al ver una fisura dimensional)

 _Éxito tendremos_

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity (Con aguja e hilo tratando de cerrar una fisura dimensional)

 _Los espejos rompen, las dimensiones se deshacen_

Cathy Weseluck as Spike (mordiendo un juguete y por accidente el juguete cae a una fisura dimensional)

 _Coro: Oh no_

Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry (Caminando por las calles, atrás de él, una fisura dimesional, sin embargo, su sombra en la pared muestra a Dark Sentry, el villano de mi versión de Legend of Everfree)

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer (No se ve apariencia, sino un edificio muy alto y las letras de Glimmercorp, arriba de la torre, una gran fisura dimensional)

 _Nuestros mundos_

 _SE ROMPEN!_

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls – Shattered Worlds Part I**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **No se pierdan mi version fanfic de Legend of Everfee y de la temporada 7. Ambos completos, saludos.**

 **Nota: Ella la Sunset Shimmer del mundo alterno, no la poni que conocemos y los eventos presenciados son mi versión fanfic de "Legend of Everfree" bajo su perspectiva.**

 **Saludos**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Pesadilla, identidad pública y feria de sorpresas

Unas semanas tras el enfrentamiento de las chicas con el Parásito en el Campamento Everfree, los estudiantes de la Escuela Canterlot continuaban con sus vidas normales aún con la magia que rondaba en la escuela. Se podía ver a Octavia Melody conversando con Trixie, las Cutie Mark Crusaderes en la biblioteca, Miss Cheerilee ordenando libros, Big Mac llevando manzanas a la cafetería, entre otros estudiantes.

En el campo de fútbol, Sunset Shimmer le enseñaba a Flash como desaparecer una bola de energía.

-Bien, Flash, ya dominantes el crear bolas de energía, ahora solo falta hacerlas desaparecer-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-No puedo creer que hacerlas desaparecer sea más difícil que crearlas-dijo Flash Sentry-Es decir, llevo semanas haciendo lo mismo y lo único que he logrado es quemar las gradas, el techo del gimnasio, las paredes de la escuela hasta la cocina de la cafetería-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Sunset Shimmer-Tus poderes aún son algo difícil de controlar, pero con paciencia, podrás hacerlo bien. Inténtalo, de nuevo: Aparécela y desaparécela-.

Flash se concentró al juntar sus manos, comenzaron a salir chispas azules hasta que formaron una bola de energía azul. Luego, se concentró mucho más para hacerla desaparecer: Era como un 145 intento.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

La bola comenzó a hacerse más pequeña hasta que desapareció. Eso emocionó a Flash.

-Lo hice-dijo Flash Sentry feliz-¡Lo logré al fin!-.

Sunset aplaudió.

-Bien hecho-dijo Sunset Shimmer-Has dominado esa parte mejor, pero aún falta mucho-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Flash Sentry.

-La magia que posee proviene de una fuente diferente a la que nosotras poseemos-dijo Sunset Shimmer-No estoy segura aun como eso podría afectarte-.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Flash Sentry un poco desanimado recordando lo que le pasó en el Campamento Everfree.

Luego, algo importante le paso por su mente.

-Cierto, casi lo olvido-dijo-Sunset, tengo que irme-.

-¿Adonde?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer.

-Ah…tengo…que ir…a la biblioteca-dijo Flash Sentry algo nervioso-Hay unos libros…que….tengo que estudiar y….-.

Sunset puso una cara de -_- "No sabes mentir, no te creo para nada".

-Flash-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Sí?-preguntó aun nervioso

-Si quieres invitar a Twilight a salir, hazlo rápido antes que vaya a la biblioteca y no me des tantas explicaciones-dijo Sunset Shimmer casi riéndose en la última parte.

Flash sonrió avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Te mereces un descanso después de practicar tanto-dijo Sunset Shimmer sonriendo poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de su estudiante.

-Gracias, Sunset-dijo Flash Sentry.

Flash se fue del campo de futbol directo adentro de la escuela. Los estudiantes ya estaban afuera y Flash buscaba a Twilight (es Sci Twi), hasta que finalmente la encontró. Estaba conversando con sus demás amigas: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Spike, su perro, estaba en su mochila.

-Twilight-dijo Flash Sentry

Twilight volteó y la vio (Twilight llevaba el conjunto de ropa de Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise y de los especiales de Equestria Girls, con su cabello amarrado en una cola). Ella se sonrojó al verlo. Sus amigas entendieron, rieron un poco y se fueron a un lado. Dejaron sola a Twilight. Ella estaba nerviosa.

-Hola…Flash-dijo Twilight algo nerviosa.

-Hola, jeje-dijo Flash Sentry algo nervioso-¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Bien-dijo Twilight-Justo iba a ir a la biblioteca por unos libros-.

-Oh, entonces…puede esperar lo que…-dijo Flash Sentry.

-No, no-dijo Twilight-Puedo quedarme un rato, ¿Qué quieres decirme?-.

-Bueno, yo….-dijo Flash Sentry algo nervioso.

Ninguno notó que los estudiantes los estaban mirando, incluso las amigas de Twilight (Sunset ya estaba allí). Hasta Spike, en la mochila de Twilight. Todos estaban sonrientes, esperando el momento que esperaban que pasara,

-Yo…quería-continuó Flash Sentry.

Sin embargo, la cara de Twilight de felicidad cambio a una sorpresa y horror.

-¡Flash, tu chaqueta!-gritó Twilight.

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo asustado Flash Sentry.

Flash miró su chaqueta y no creía lo que veía, se tornó de color azul negruzco y comenzó botar liquidó del mismo color. Comenzó a salir bastante y a expandirse por todo el suelo y toda la escuela. Tentáculos azules negruzcos salieron, era decenas, incluso salieron del gran rio azul negruzco que se formaba. Los estudiantes corrieron asustados.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó asustado Flash Sentry

De pronto, los tentáculos agarraron a algunos estudiantes y los volvían zombies, tal como pasó en el Campamento Everfree, Otros se ahogaban en líquido y desparecían.

-¡Chicas, combátanlo!-gritó Sunset Shimmer.

Las 7 hicieron pony up (Salieron orejas, colas y alas a las que tenían). Usaron sus poderes, pero no funcionaba, De pronto, los tentáculos las agarraron y comenzaron a succionarlas hacia el rio azul negruzco.

-¡AAHHHHH!-gritaron Rarity y Fluttershy.

-¡Suéltenme asquerosas cosas!-gritó Rainbow Dash, pero terminó siendo arrastrada.

Lo mismo pasó con Applejack, Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie. Solo quedaban Twilight y Spike en su mochila. Sin embargo, un tentáculo agarró la pierna de Twilight y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-¡Twilight, toma mi mano!-gritó Flash Sentry.

Twilight agarró su mano derecha y Flash usando su otro brazo, jaló con fuerza para sacarla. Otro tentáculo apareció y agarró a Spike y se lo llevó adentró del río azul negruzco.

-AAHHHHH-gritó Spike siendo succionado.

-¡Spike!-gritó Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos.

Flash la jaló con toda su fuerza.

-¡Flash, ya no aguanto!-gritó Twilight.

Aparecieron más tentáculos que se amarraron a sus piernas, torso y brazos y se la llevaron hasta el fondo.

-¡No!-gritó Flash Sentry.

Lo único que quedaba eran sus lentes. El líquido no dejaba de salir de su chaqueta. De pronto una parte de ese río azul negruzco comenzó a levantarse y salieron ojos rojos, brazos con garras, cuerno ondulado y boca con colmillos. Flash al verlo sabía quién era, pero no lo creía.

-¡Dark Sentry!-gritó Flash Sentry al verlo.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Dark Sentry con su voz grave.

-No puede ser, Twilight y las chicas te derrotaron en el Campamento Everfree-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Tú y ellas no pueden deshacerse de nosotros-dijo Dark Sentry aun hablando en primera persona en plural-Ja,ja,ja-.

Comenzó a expandirse no solo por la escuela, sino ahora salía a la ciudad. Flash no sabía qué hacer.

-Nosotros somos una parte de ti, Flash-dijo Dark Sentry-Estamos esperando en el rincón más profundo de tu mente. Regresaremos y esta vez, tu mundo y Equestria serán parte de nuestra mente colectiva permanentemente-.

Comenzó a pegarse a Flash para convertirlo de nuevo en él.

-No, no, ¡No!-gritó Flash Sentry mientras era cubierto completamente.

.

.

-¡Señor Sentry!-gritó una voz.

Flash despertó algo asustado, estaba sentando en su carpete. Miró a su costado y era su profesor de historia.

-¿Durmiendo en clase?-preguntó algo sarcástico el profesor.

-Disculpe, profesor Cranky-dijo Flash Sentry-Me quedé estudiando hasta tarde-.

-Bueno, no vuelva a dormir en mis clases, señor-dijo el Profesor Cranky.

El profesor volvió a la pizarra y explicaba su clase. Los estudiantes miraron a Flash algo sorprendidos por lo que pasó, pero volvieron a prestar atención. Excepto Sunset, quien estaba sentada atrás de él.

-Flash, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Sunset ShImmer algo preocupada-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-.

-No, no-dijo Flash Sentry-Solo fue un mal sueño después de quedarme despierto hasta tarde. Estoy bien, ¿continuaremos con mis prácticas?-.

Sunset aún no estaba convencida del estado de Flash, pero decidió que se le pasará.

-Seguro, mañana después del almuerzo-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-De acuerdo-dijo Flash Sentry,

Volvieron a prestar atención a la clase. Sin embargo, Flash no dejaba de pensar en su pesadilla y se miró sus manos. Temiendo en lo que le pasó en el Campamento Everfree le pueda ocurrir de nuevo, a pesar que sea imposible.

Luego de las clases, las chicas se reunieron afuera de la escuela, cerca de la ya reconstruida estatua de caballo.

-Ahhh, se siente bien relajarnos después de mucho tiempo combatiendo magia-dijo Applejack.

-Yo extraño dar golpizas y mostrando lo asombrosa que soy contra ese tipo de cosas-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pues sin esos problemas, me tomé la libertad de hacer nuevos vestuarios en mi clase de costura-dijo Rarity sacándose sus lentes de costura.

-A los animales del refugio les agrada que vuelva a pasar más tiempo con ellos-dijo Fluttershy

-Oh, oh-dijo Pinkie Pie-Este tiempo me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer nuevos pasteles para Sugar Cube Corner. A los Señores Cake les fascina y las venderán junto con las malteadas-.

-He tenido tiempo en concentrarme en algunas materias importantes de la escuela-dijo Twilight sosteniendo a Spike-También en algunos inventos, aunque el tiempo es un poco menor del que tenía en la Escuela Crystal.

Apareció Sunset un periódico en la mano.

-Chicas, no van a creer esto-dijo Sunset Shimmer corriendo hacia ella.

Sunset les mostró el periódico en una sección importante.

-Parece que todas nuestras actividades ya no serán un secreto-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

Vieron el encabezad de primera plana: "Magia en nuestro mundo: ¿Realidad o fantasía?".

-Ah, yo hubiera puesto un título mejor-dijo Rarity-"Rarity: ¿Realidad o fantasía?"

La miraron con cara de -_-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rarity.

Sunset empezó a leer.

-"Desde hace meses han ocurrido extraños sucesos alrededor de nuestra ciudad y el reciente que afectó a nuestro mundo con agujeros en el cielo y criaturas extrañas saliendo de él, ha llamado la atención de los gobiernos del mundo. Los expertos afirman que esto se debe a cabo de un contacto con otra dimensión que empezó en Ciudad Canterlot y que a los seres de esa dimensión se les ha dado el nombre de EQUESTRIANOS. Además se confirma de otros sucesos que les suceden a algunas personas que lo llaman magia. Por ahora, no hay más información sobre el tema, pero científicos alrededor del planeta investigan la fuente de origen de los equestrianos"-terminó de leer Sunset Shimmer.

-Vaya, esto si no deja palabras-dijo Applejack.

-La magia que hay en este mundo ha llegado a niveles que ya no podemos ocultar ni controlar-dijo Sunset Shimmer algo preocupada.

-Oh, no ¿qué pasa si descubren el portal de la estatua o que el origen de todo esto es la escuela?-preguntó Fluttershy

-No lo sé-dijo Sunset Shimmer-Si muchas personas descubren el portal e intentan cruzarlo, podría afectar a ambos mundos-.

-Si hay algo, debemos mostrar una actitud normal para no levantar sospechas-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-Sé que no debería preguntar, pero ¿hay algo más para evitar todo este asunto?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Veamos, algo que pueda distraernos-dijo Sunset Shimmer, revisando las páginas del periódico-Esto…bueno, solo para Twilight-.

Miraron lo que Sunset encontró y Twilight se emocionó.

-Verdad, en la tarde es la feria de ciencias de la ciudad-dijo Twilight.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de especial?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No es solo una feria de ciencias ordinaria-dijo Twilight-Está organizada por Glimmercorp-.

-¿Qué es Glimmercorp?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-AH-gritó Twilight de la sorpresa y con cara de O_O

-Y aquí vamos otra vez-dijo Spike aburrido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Te hará una explicación como me la dio a mí cuando pregunté lo mismo-dijo Spike.

-Glimmercorp es la empresa tecnológica más importante de todo este mundo. Sus proyectos en robótica, ciencias aplicadas, medicina e investigación científica son superiores a cualquier otra. Ofrecen pasantías, becas universitarias y ellos financiaron el programa de estudio independiente de Evertone donde quería entrar-dijo Twilight exaltada

Estaba muy emocionada. Rainbow Dash pudo notar eso.

-Bien, ya entendí-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué dicen chicas?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer-¿Vamos a la feria?-.

Lo pensaron.

-Servirán comida, entre ellos postres-dijo Twilight para persuadir a Pinkie Pie.

-Uy-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Inventos para el cuidado de animales, para el transporte de manzanas, paras diseñar objetos, entre ellos vestuarios y…cosas geniales.

Sonieron. Twilight y Sunset se rieron.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Applejack.

Twilight se emocionó en que sus amigas le acompañaran a la feria de ciencias de Glimmercorp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, las chicas fueron al centro de la ciudad en autobús y llegaron al rascacielos más grande de todos con las letras de Glimmercorp escritas igual de grandes de manera vertical.

-Wow-dijeron todas excepto Twilight y Spike.

Entraron al edifico y vieron a muchas personas observando cientos de mesas con diferentes proyectos. Los que presentaban eran científicos e ingenieros de Glimmercorp. Les fascinaba.

-Increíble-dijo Twilight emocionada.

A pesar de ser un evento público, había policías y guardias de seguridad personales. Estos guardias, junto con los científicos y personal llevaban gravado en sus uniformes o batas el símbolo del igual ("=") en sus hombros.

Luego, por una pantalla grande se escuchó una voz de una señorita cibernética.

-Bienvenidos a la Feria de Ciencias de Glimmercorp-dijo la señorita cibernética mostrando el logo de la compañía, el igual-Glimmercorp, fundado por la mente brillante Starlight Glimmer, la torre cuenta con 145 pisos y está en 1era posición como la empresa tecnológica más avanzada del mundo. Los últimos prototipos en proyectos son presentados en la feria y serán producidos en masa para todas las personas del mundo-.

Había brazos mecánicos, robots en forma humana, motocicletas salidas de películas de ciencia ficciones, juegos virtuales y utensilios.

-Acérquense, acérquense-dijo un científico-Observen la última creación para diseñadores de Glimmercorp-.

-Oh, diseñadores-dijo Rarity-Vamos a ver-.

Las chicas vieron al científico y otros espectadores también. En sus manos una pluma de lapicero.

-Piensan que esto es una pluma normal-dijo el científico-Pero no lo es. Esta pluma usa tecnología de fotones para dibujar en el aire, sin necesidad de una hoja de papel-.

Encendió la pluma y comenzó a dibujar en el aire un conejo, el color era amarillo. Todos quedaron asombrados.

-Wow-dijeron todos, incluso las chicas.

-Y con este borrador de fotones-dijo el científico-Pueden borrar lo que hicieron-.

Puso la pluma al revés y comenzó a borrar. Una vez más quedaron admirados todos.

-¿Quién quiere probarlo?-preguntó el científico.

Muchos levantaron la mano, pero Rarity estaba cerca.

-Yo, yo-dijo Rarity emocionada.

-Bien, señorita-dijo el científico-Tenga. Dibuje lo que quiera-.

-Ja, no dibujaré-dijo Rarity poniéndose sus lentes de costura-Voy a diseñar-.

Encendió la pluma y comenzó a diseñar un vestido de gala. Al terminar, sopló la pluma como una vela. El diseño del vestido era hermoso.

Aplaudieron todos.

-Impresionante trabajo, señorita-dijo el científico.

-Gracias, ya tenía la visión en mi mente-dijo Rarity feliz devolviéndole la pluma-Hay de otro color-.

-No, este solo es el prototipo-dijo el científico-La producción en masa será en unos meses-.

Eso decepcionó a Rarity.

-Ahh-dijo Rarity sacándose sus lentes de costura-Bueno, tendré que esperar

Se reunió con sus amigas.

-Paciencia, Rarity-dijo Applejack-Seguro no demorará tanto-.

-Sí, te lo aseguro-dijo Twilight-Veamos qué otras cosas más hay en la feria-.

Pasearon por la feria

(Canción)

 _Twilight: Tantas cosas sin igual_

 _No hay como tal_

 _Esta feria nos traerá_

 _Diversión con fascinación_

Se separaron y cada una buscó algo interesante. Twilight miró los robots ayudantes.

 _Twilight: Maquinas con pensamientos_

 _Ayudando a diario_

 _Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero ver más_

Rainbow Dash fue al coliseo de pruebas y vio armaduras para piernas. Utilizaban para lanzar pelotas con gran velocidad a los arcos.

 _Rainbow Dash: Aburrido me pareció_

 _Pero eso terminó_

 _Uno de esos quiero yo_

 _Para con fervor_

 _Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero más_

Fluttershy vio como algunos veterinarios de Glimmercorp daban alimentos para animales hechos por ellos mismo a los animales y les daban cuidado de engreídos.

 _Fluttershy: Cuidan con amor_

 _Se lo merecen con corazón_

 _Uno de esos debe tener_

 _Mis animales lo deben merecer_

 _Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero más_

Pinkie Pie vio los hornos de cocina creados por Glimmercorp, creaban pasteles de una manera fugaz.

 _Pinkie Pie: Deliciosos y sabrosos_

 _Preparados como cocineros_

 _Chocolate, fresa y vainilla_

 _Lo mejor es que no hay fila_

 _Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero más_

Applejack vio en otra parte canastas de frutas que por sí solas recolectaban las frutas y las ponían dentro de ellas.

 _Applejack: Tantas manzanas_

 _Con esas canastas_

 _Ahorro de trabajo tendré_

 _Y muchas de ellas venderé_

 _Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero más_

Rarity miró las máquinas de coser inteligentes que hacían vestidos en media hora.

 _Rarity: Una esas me servirán_

 _Para mis vestuarios crear_

 _Y todos verán_

 _En la pasarela a ellos caminar_

 _Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero más_

Sunset Shimmer miró el lugar.

 _Sunset Shimmer: Innovaciones hay_

 _Sin limitaciones crear_

 _Sueño de futuro_

 _Lo hay para mí_

 _Pero emocionante es_

 _Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero más_

Las chicas se reunieron y quedaron admiradas por todo en la feria

 _Las chicas: Eso es lo que hay_

 _Quiero más_

Ahora todos las personas de la feria

 _Todos: Quiero más_

(Fin de la canción)

Las chicas estaban con los demás espectadores y en un escenario apareció otro científico.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos-dijo el científico-Sé que la Señorita Glimmer le hubiera gustado venir a la feria, pero debido a una junta, no pudo asistir, sin embargo, ella les desea que disfruten de la feria y todo lo que Glimmercorp pueda ofrecer. Gracias-.

Aplaudieron todos.

-Es una pena-dijo Twilight-Me hubiera gustado conocerla-.

En eso, aparecieron unas chicas conocidas por Twilight y sus amigas. Las Shadowbolts, llevaban puestos sus uniformes de la Escuela Crystal.

-Twilight, chicas-dijo Sour Sweet-Me da gusto verlas… (Susurrando)…no en realidad-.

-Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat-dijo Twilight sorprendida-Ha pasado tiempo-.

-Sí, desde los Juegos de la Amistad-dijo Sugarcoat.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?-preguntó Twilight-Mi hermano dijo que a la directora Cinch le pusieron limites-.

-Sí-dijo Indigo Zap-Literalmente se lo merecía-.

-Tú tranquila, Twilight-dijo Sunny Flare-No tenemos nada en contra tuya. Fue nuestra culpa en parte por obligarte a hacer lo que pasó-.

-Está bien-dijo Twilight-No hay problema ¿Solo están ustedes?-.

-Sí-dijo Lemon Zest-Los otros miembros de la escuela no podían venir porque tenían un decatlón académico. Nosotras nos retiramos de eso-.

-Oh ya veo-dijo Twilight-Oigan, ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato con nosotras?-.

-Bueno, considerando nuestra rivalidad pasada…-dijo Sunny Flare.

-No hay problema-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Claro, somos intimas ahora-dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-No hay rivalidad-dijo Applejack.

-Yo sé que son amables ahora-dijo Fluttershy

-Además, su estilo apuesto que mejoró-dijo Rarity.

-No hay ningún rencor-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

Las Shadowbolts sonrieron.

-Muy bien, podemos quedarnos con ustedes un rato-dijo Sour Sweet.

Las chicas vieron las exposiciones que había en el escenario. Sin embargo, Sunset miró a un lado por un momento y pudo ver a alguien que no esperaba: La Directora Cinch quien estaba subiendo por el ascensor.

-Twilight-dijo Sunset Shimmer susurrando-Es la Directora Cinch-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó susurrando Twilight

Ambas se apartaron de la multitud sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta y vieron que el ascensor subía al último piso de la torre. Twilight y Sunset decidieron subir por las escaleras eléctricas. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, unos guardias de seguridad de Glimmercorp les cerraron el paso.

-Oigan, chicas-dijo un guarida-Esta es un área restringida para el público, solo trabajadores de Glimmercorp pueden pasar-.

Twilight y Sunset no tuvieron opción más que hacerle caso al guardia y regresaron al primer piso. Sunset miraba arriba el último piso, luego siguió caminando. No notaron que una cámara de vigilancia las estaba mirando incluso cuando volvieron a reunirse con sus amigas.

-Twilight, Sunset-dijo Applejack-¿Dónde se metieron?-.

-Estábamos….-dijo Sunset Shimmer-…buscando el baño-.

Twilight asintió.

-Oh, bueno-dijo Applejack

-Iré a ver los discos voladores-dijo Twilight-Sunset, ¿me acompañas?-.

-Sí, claro-dijo Sunset.

Caminaron hacia ella, además Twilight quería hablar con Sunset.

-¿Por qué Cinch estaría aquí?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer-¿Y por qué iría al último piso?-.

-No lo sé-dijo Twilight-Normalmente a ella no le gustan estas cosas-.

Otra cámara de vigilancia las estaba observando.

Alguien las veía a través de un pequeño televisor. No solo una, había como muchos televisores que estaban conectadas a todas las cámaras de seguridad de la torre de Glimmercorp. Esa persona estaba sentada en una silla en una oficina enorme.

Tocaron la puerta, y esa persona apretó un botón donde bajo un cuadro ocultando todos los televisores.

-Adelante-dijo la persona, que era una mujer, para ser más precisos, una adolescente.

Quien entró era la Directora Cinch, con su mirada habitual y se sentó en una silla al frente del escritorio de la adolescente. Su silla estaba mirando al otro lado y Cinch no podía verla.

-Me alegro que viniera, Directora Cinch-dijo la adolescente-Supongo que quedó interesada por el contenido de la carta-.

-Un poco-dijo Cinch-Dijo en su carta que tenía una propuesta que me beneficiaria ¿Qué clase de oferta?-.

-Mire el sobre a su izquierda-dijo la adolescente-Ábralo-.

La Directora Cinch vio el sobre, lo tomó y abrió. No creía lo que veía, un cheque de 1 000 000-

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Cinch.

-Sinceramente, estas últimas semanas me permitieron enfocarme en el desempeño escolar de algunos…adolescente de mi edad-dijo la chica-Sé muy bien que perdió algo de…influencia en todo el tema académico. Así que como propuesta, usaré mis recursos e influencia para volver a poner encima a la Escuela Crystal y que ambos, la escuela y usted, vuelvan a recuperar, como decirlo, su antigua gloria-.

-Oh, gracias-dijo Cinch.

-Pero esto no es gratis-dijo la adolescente-Quiero algo a cambio, deduzco que por la carta que mandé, lo tiene justo con usted-.

La Directora Cinch sacó de su bolsillo un USB.

-Aquí están todos los datos que tiene la Escuela Crystal sobre la Escuela Canterlot-dijo Cinch-Contiene el registro de todos los estudiantes de ambas escuelas que participaron desde los primeros Juegos de la Amistad hasta el de hace semanas-.

Lo dejó en la mesa.

-Gracias-dijo la adolescente-El cheque es para usted y la Escuela Crystal. Para que sepa, esto queda entre nosotras. Puede retirarse-.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Cinch un poco nerviosa.

-Sí-dijo la adolescente-No tiene nada más que me interese-.

Le pareció un poco ruda la actitud de la adolescente y decidió irse. Sin embargo, decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué está tan interesada en la Escuela Canterlot?-preguntó Cinch.

-Digamos que grandes cambios han ocurrido en el mundo…y más allá. Algunos son buenos, otros…son peligrosos. Así que me parece que si hay algo que pueda quebrar el delicado balance de igualdad que queremos dar a todas las personas, lo mejor será encontrarla y, si es posible,…desaparecerla-.

Eso dio un escalofrió a la directora Cinch.

-Para ser una adolescente, es muy dedicada-dijo Cinch.

-Sino cómo cree que surgió Glimmercorp-dijo la adolescente aun sin voltear su silla

La Directora Cinch se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Luego, presionó otro botón abajo de su escritorio y del estante de libros, apareció una caja fuerte electrónica. Se dirigió a ella y con una clave la abrió. Dentro de la caja estaba el espectrómetro original de Twilight (Sci Twi) que usó en los Juegos de la Amistad y estaba destruido, también fragmentos de los dijes rojos de las sirenas usados en la Batalla de las Bandas, un pedacito, del tamaño de un borrador en los lápices, del Elemento de la Armonía de la Princesa Twilight durante el evento del Baile de Otoño y por último, en un tubo de ensaño, el pequeño resto del Parasito obtenido en el Campamento Everfree (de mi versión de Legend of Everfree). Guardó el USB adentro de la caja fuerte y lo cerró. Su rostro está oculto en las sombras de su oficina.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla y apretó de nuevo el botón para ocultar la caja fuerte. Miró las cámaras otra vez. Su vista estaba en las chicas.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Dark Sentry en mí

Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban en el pasadizo reunidas en el casillero de Sunset, conversaban de manera normal y relajada. Fue cuando Flash las vio y suspiró.

-Bien, Flash, tranquilo-dijo Flash Sentry-Lo de ayer solo fue una pesadilla, no es que vaya a pasar algo igual. Es imposible y Sunset te ha ayudado a controlar tus poderes. Todo estará bien-.

-Ah, ¿con quién hablas?-preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Vio que eran Snips y Snails.

-Eh, con nadie-dijo Flash Sentry-Conmigo mismo….adiós-.

Se fue hacia las chicas.

-Vaya, Flash está más raro-dijo Snips.

-Tal vez sea la comida de la cafetería-dijo Snails.

-Sí, te dije que no comiéramos ese puré de manzanas-dijo Snips agarrándose el estómago,

Ambos se fueron al baño.

Flash una vez más suspiró y se calmó. Finalmente, llegó donde estaba las chicas.

-Hola, chicas-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Hola, Flash-dijeron todas.

Twilight, al verlo, se sonrojó. Sus amigas la vieron y soltaron una risilla.

-Twilight, quisiera decirte algo-dijo Flash Sentry.

Sunset hizo una seña a sus amigas como diciendo que "hay que dejarlos solos". Entendieron y se fueron. Twilight estaba nerviosa de que se fueran así de rápido dejándola sola con Flash. Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Je,je-rieron ambos.

-Hola-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, tú primero-dijeron ambos otra vez.

Se taparon la boca ambos. Luego volvieron a reír.

-Tú primero, Twilight-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Bueno, Sunset me dijo que has progresado con tu magia-dijo Twilight.

-Ah sí, tengo que practicar más todavía, pero la estoy dominando-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Sé que lo dominarás-dijo Twilight-Eres un chico muy decidido y noble-.

Lo último lo dijo sonrojada.

-Gracias-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Y qué querías decirme-preguntó Twilight

-Bueno, yo…dijo Flash Sentry-Me preguntaba si tú…quisiera salir conmigo a cenar esta noche-.

Flash estaba algo nervioso por la respuesta y porque preguntó. Twilight sonrió y trató de contener su emoción.

-Me encantaría-dijo Twilight.

-Genial-dijo Flash-Entonces…. ¿pasó por ti a las 8?-.

-A las 8 estaría bien-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces a las 8-dijo Flash Sentry-Hasta entonces-.

-Hasta entonces-dijo Twilight.

Flash se fue del pasadizo y como no había nadie a su alrededor, comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-gritó Flash Sentry-¡Lo lograste!-.

De la emoción, de su mano izquierda salió un rayo azul por accidente haciendo un hueco en la pared. Se fue corriendo nervioso.

De vuelta con Twilight, estaba feliz que Flash la invitara a salir. Se encontró con sus amigas al otro lado y ellas le sonreían picarescamente.

-Chicas, ¿Por qué esas sonrisas?-preguntó Twilight

-Ya era hora de que Flash te invitara a salir-dijo Applejack.

Twilight se puso algo sonrojada.

-Sí, se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo Pinkie Pie-Haré un pastel para conmemorar su primera cita-.

-Hasta yo debo decir que fue lindo lo que hizo-dijo Rainbow Dash-Y eso es mucho decir para mí-.

-De verdad fue muy adorable-dijo Fluttershy

-Completamente lindo-dijo Rarity con estrellas en los ojos

-Ambos se ganaron un descanso-dijo Sunset Shimmer-Me alegro por ustedes 2-.

Fue cuando a Twilight comenzó a entrarle algo de miedo y duda.

-Pero…-dijo Twilight miedosa-No será que me invitó a salir solo porque me parezco a….Twilight princesa-.

Ese era el temor de Twilight. Una parte de ella estaba celosa de su contraparte poni cuando estaban en el Campamento Everfree. Flash y ella estaban siempre juntos.

-Él…sentía algo por ella y pues…ella se le declaró pero…-Twilight ya estaba angustiada.

-Twilight, tranquila-dijo Sunset Shimmer-Sabemos muy bien eso, pero ellos 2 superaron eso y estoy muy segura que le gustas a él por ser tú-.

Eso calmó a Twilight.

-Gracias, Sunset-dijo Twilight.

En eso, sonó el timbre de salida.

-Como ya es hora de salida…-dijo Rarity acercándose a Twilight-Es hora de prepararte para tu cita-.

Tomó la mano de Twilight y literalmente se la arrastró, seguida de las demás, a la casa de Twilight.

Cuando llegaron, fueron a su cuarto. Spike estaba esperándola y vio a sus amigas venir con ella. Rarity la sentó en una silla frente de un espejo.

-Vamos a ponerte…hermosa-dijo Rarity.

Pinkie Pie sostenía telas; Fluttershy, peines; Rainbow Dash, con mala cara, perfumes; Applejack, maquillaje y Sunset Shimmer, vestidos.

Comenzaron con diferentes peinados Rarity y Fluttershy: Rulos, lacios, una cola, 2 colas. Hasta que decidió que sería suelto, como el de la Princesa Twilight y 2 mechones amarrados.

Luego, Sunset y Rarity escogieron unos vestidos: verde, celeste, amarillo, morado. Se decidieron por el morado y con unas botas moradas. Rarity, con las telas que Pinkie Pie sostenía, cortó, cosió y armó un cinturón de color rosado y lo puo en la cintura de Twilight.

Applejack comenzó a colocarle maquillaje y luego Rainbow Dash perfumen.

-Muy bien-dijo Rarity-Solo falta una cosa-.

Rarity le quitó los lentes a Twilight.

-Pero, Rarity, no puedo ver sin mis gafas-dijo Twilight.

-Tranquila-dijo Rarity-Ya lo tengo cubierto-.

Rarity le puso en sus ojos lentes de contacto. Finalmente terminaron.

-Listo, querida-dijo Rarity-Puedes mirarte en el espejo.

Twilight se paró y se miró, se quedó sorprendida. Arreglada, parecía otra.

-Luces bellísima-dijo Rarity-

Sus amigas asintieron y Spike ladró Woof Woof.

-Estás increíble, Twilight-dijo Spike.

-Gracias, Spike-dijo Twilight.

Cuando terminaron, ya era de noche y justo las 8. Tocaron el timbre.

Flash estaba afuera, vestido con una camisa de color celeste y un saco negro, sus jeans y zapatos. Estaba algo nervioso, pero lo calmó recordando que eso podría afectar sus nuevos poderes y no quería arruinar la cita. Cuando la puerta se abrió, quedo admirado al ver a Twilight como estaba vestida. Llevaba un conjunto rosa con celeste, un moño rosado en su cuello. Además, su cabello estaba suelto y por sus lentes de contacto, no llevaba puesta sus gafas. Lucía idéntica a la Princesa Twilight.

-Vaya…-dijo Flash Sentry-Te ves…linda—

-Gracias-dijo Twilight sonrojada-Tu tambien te ves bien-.

Twilight puso su brazo izquierdo en el brazo derecho de Flash y ambos se fueron. Sus amigas la observaban con una mirada tierna al verla con su pareja.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante. Se sentaron y el mesero les atendió. Les trajeron vasos con soda y platos de carne.

-¿Y cómo te está yendo ajustándote en la Escuela Canterlot?-preguntó Flash Sentry.

-De hecho, bastante bien-dijo Twilight-Sin todo ese asunto de la magia, las cosas son mejores de lo que eran cuando estaba en la Escuela Cristal-.

-Ya veo-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Pero es bueno tener estos momentos para salir y despejar tu mente-dijo Twilight.

-Sí, me gusta pasar estos momentos-dijo Flash Sentry.

Inconscientemente, Flash tomó la mano de Twilight. Está misma se sonrojó por eso. De pronto, ambos comenzaron a acercarse. Sus caras estaban cerca. Iba a pasar algo cuando de repente, Flash notó su reflejó atrás de Twilight, pero no era él en sí. Su reflejo era de Dark Sentry, sonriendo malévolamente. Fue cuando Flash se alejó rápido y Twilight reaccionó por eso.

-Flash, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Twilight

-Ehh….ehhh-dijo Flash con algo de temor en sus ojos.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo, pero esta vez era normal.

-Sí, sí-dijo Flash Sentry-Solo es que…tenía algo en mi cara….voy a ver si ya no está-.

Flash, de un disparo, salió hacia el baño dejando a Twilight confundida y preocupada.

En el baño, Flash abrió la caña del agua y se lavó la cara junto con los ojos. Cerrando sus ojos, se los limpiaba. Agarró el papel toalla para limpiarse la cara. Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo y…

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Dark Sentry en el espejo.

Flash cerró los ojos, sacudió su cabeza y los volvió a abrir, ya no estaba. Se agitó, pero luego se calmó.

Twilight estaba algo nerviosa, pensó que ella había estropeado su cita. Fue cuando Flash volvió a sentase.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, solo que…tenía eso en mi cara-dijo Flash Sentry.

Miró su reflejo en la cuchara, era normal.

-Ojala que se haya ido-dijo susurrando Flash Sentry.

Flash miró a Twilight, estaba aun preocupada. Le sonrió.

-Enserio, todo está bien-dijo Flash Sentry-Solo fue algo rápido-.

-Esta bien-dijo Twilight.

-No queremos que esto se enfrie, ¿verdad?-preguntó Flash bromeando.

-Gracioso-dijo Twilight soltando una risa.

Continuraron su cena y se la pasaban riendo y contando experiencias.

Cuando terminaron fueron cogidos de brazos por el parque, la luz de la Luna era hermosa. Había personas haciendo ejercicios en el parque, corriendo más que todo.

-Es hermosa la Luna-dijo Twilight.

-Sí, lo es-dijo Flash Sentry.

Sin embargo, él no miraba la Luna, la miraba a ella. Twilight sintió su mirada. Twilight se sonrojó y ella fue la que se acercó a él. Flash hacia lo mismo, pero cuando su mano agarró la derecha, la miró por un instante y de repente estaban las garras de Dark Sentry. Se apartó otra vez. Twilight estaba sorprendida.

-¿Flash?-preguntó Twilight

Flash estaba dándole la espalda, miró su mano…pero era normal. Movió sus dedos y muñeca. No había nada que no fuera normal.

-Creo…creo que sería mejor que te acompañara a casa-dijo Flash Sentry algo asustado, pero no se notó

-Oh…está bien-dijo Twilight algo triste.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Twilight. Una vez allí, se miraron.

-Bueno…gracias-dijo Twilight un poco decepcionada que los intentos fallaron.

-Está bien-dijo Flash-La pase….bien-.

-Si…tambien-dijo Twilight, pero no estaba segura.

Lo único que hizo fue darle un beso rápido en la mejilla a Flash.

-Nos vemos en la escuela...-dijo Twilight-…adiós-.

-Adiós-dijo Flash un poco triste porque la cita no salió tan bien como esperaba.

Twilight entró a su casa y Flash salió caminado de vuelta a la suya.

Cuando Twilight entró, las luces estaban apagadas, pero de repente se prendieron y sus amigas estaban allí emocionadísimas.

-Cuéntanos, querida-dijo Rarity

-¡Sí!-gritaron todas

-¿Qué tal la cena?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer

-¿Comieron pastel?-preguntó Pinkie Pie

-¿Hubo en show de cantar?-preguntó Rainbow Dash

-¿Fue dulce?-preguntó Fluttershy

-¿Estuvo deliciosa la cena?-preguntó Applejack

-Ehhh….pues….estuvo bien-dijo Twilight normal.

-¿Cómo que "estuvo bien"?-preguntaron todas

-Bueno…pasó algo…extraño con Flash-dijo Twilight.

-¿Extraño?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Afuera, Flash estaba caminando hacía su casa, pero tomo una ruta larga, ya que pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que pasó en la cita y en los eventos del Campamento Everfree. Su mirada era de preocupación y de tristeza. Su camino lo llevó a la escuela Canterlot.

(CANCIÓN)

 _Flash Sentry: Solía ser tan simple_

 _Así lo entendía yo_

 _Yo no sabía lo que ahora sé_

 _La vida era mejor_

 _La oscuridad se eleva_

 _Desde aquí, muy dentro de mí_

Caminó otra vez y la ruta lo llevó al parque, se sentó en una de las bancas

 _Su poder me sobrepasa_

 _¿Cómo evitar que Dark Sentry regrese aquí?_

 _Si to me aferró a la luz_

 _Seré libre al fin_

 _Y puedo ser como soy_

 _Puedo al fin ser feliz_

Se paró y caminó un poco más, paró y delante de él, en el parque, había un charco de agua donde Flash podía ver su reflejo

 _Flash Sentry: Pero en vez de luchar_

 _Contra todo lo que vi_

 _Twilight noooo_

Se miró en el charco

 _Puede ver a Dark Sentry en miiiiii_

Su reflejo cambió al de Dark Sentry, mientras cantaba, su reflejo imitaba todo, pero era Dark Sentry con su sonrisa maléfica.

Flash Sentry: A Dark Sentry en miiiii

Volteó para no verse.

 _Flash Sentry: No puede ver a Dark Sentry…en…miiii_

Mientas cantaba el ultimo verso, la luz de uno de los focos lo iluminaba. Mostraba su sombra, pero en realidad, dos sombras: Una er1a la suya normal y la otra era de Dark Sentry.


End file.
